1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a novel and efficient means for feeding swine, e.g. sows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in the raising of swine, e.g. sows, each sow is kept in an individual pit served by a hopper into which feed is introduced, such feed dropping out of the restricted bottom of the hopper into the pit, whether or not such feed is required by the sow.
Such conventional practice encourages spoilage of the feed and can be very wasteful.